1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network security software. More specifically, it relates to distributed software and network components for monitoring user actions effecting measures taken for computer network security enforcement.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the advent of the Internet and rapid growth of “telecommuting” and working while traveling, computer network and data security has become increasingly important. Consequences of violations of an entity's network security policies can be catastrophic. Huge amounts of data, including highly sensitive data, can be exposed to the public and especially individuals looking for loopholes in a company's network security.
It is common practice now for a company, entity or organization to have some type of network security enforcement if the company allows its employees to work from home, use laptops while traveling, working from satellite offices, or simply using a desktop computer on the company's premises. For example, a firewall program typically runs on a server that checks data coming in and out of a company's internal network. Typically, companies are concerned with external entities entering their private network and corrupting or exposing sensitive data. There are a large number of programs and tools a company can employ to secure its network.
A specific category or type of network is a virtual private network or VPN. A VPN is made up of computer workstations that are physically located outside a company's network. The most common example is a workstation located at an employee's home office. This workstation, for example a PC or Mac, may be the property of the employee and is being used for work and to access company resources in addition to normal home use. However, because it is being used for work and is using a public network, such as the Internet, to access company resources, the company requires that the computer execute network security enforcement software. It is crucial that this enforcement software, whether it is a single program or a bundle of programs, operate when expected and not be modified, adjusted, by-passed or shut down. In many cases the user may not be aware of the network security software installed on the computer by the company, for example with company laptops and desktop computers. As such, in some instances, a user may not be aware that he or she is violating a company security policy or somehow effecting the operation of a security program. Such inadvertent or unintentional violations can be as dangerous as intentional or malicious violations.
As mentioned, the number of security enforcement programs available for workstations on a VPN and other types of networks has grown considerably. As a result, monitoring whether security programs on a particular workstation are operating and actually enforcing security policies have become an important aspect of a company's network security scheme. Some workstations can have numerous separate programs for enforcing security and all need to be functioning when the computer is in use. A company needs to know whether any of the security enforcement programs have been shut off, modified or simply not functioning properly. However, there are no effective tools to allow a company to effectively manage and monitor its VPN or computer network security enforcement policy, typically implemented through specific network security software programs. In addition, other computer network security devices, such as by Info Express and Sygate, are not functional if not connected to a network or VPN Thus, they cannot ensure that security provisions are abided by when they are not connected to a VPN.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for allowing an entity to effectively monitor and manage its computer network security policy. In addition, such a method and system should alert the entity when a network security policy has been violated and take certain actions when violations occur.